Johnlock, Johnlock, Johnlock
by TeapotsAreAwsome
Summary: A young Sherlock Holmes never had any friends and university. That was until he got a new roommate, John Watson. Sherlock has the responsibility of looking after the new boy... can he be caring enough to make John Watson feel welcome or will he scare him away? WARNING - CONTAINS SLASH AND SWEARING! DO NOT READ IF TOO YOUNG!
1. Chapter 1

**A young Sherlock Holmes never had any friends and university. That was until he got a new roommate, John Watson. Sherlock has the responsibility of looking after the new boy... can he be caring enough to make John Watson feel welcome or will he scare him away?**

**WARNING - CONTAINS SLASH AND SWEARING! DO NOT READ IF TOO YOUNG!**

**Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Sherlock stormed down the corridor, as he did every day, and swiftly walked into his biology class and took his usual seat at the back of the room and listened to the teacher, Mr Bren, babble on about shit Sherlock already knew. Sherlock found biology even more boring today then he had for the past 3 weeks until the door flew open and the head, Mr Fran, walked in and began talking Mr Bren but Sherlock could not take his eyes of the boy at the door. He was short, had tanned skin, sandy coloured hair with the most gorgeous hazel eyes Sherlock had ever seen!

"Mr Holmes" Sherlock heard Mr Bren say and he peeled his eyes of the gorgeous man and looked to the teacher "yes sir?" Sherlock asked "This is your new roommate John Watson. Would you make him feel welcome and show him around and be his friend?" Mr Fran asked "yes sir" Sherlock said _'Oh crap! He's my roommate? Gotta keep myself under control! I don't want to look like an idiot!'_ Sherlock thought and was dragged back down to earth when John walked towards him and sat down "John Watson. Nice to meet you" John said and held out his hand which Sherlock shook "Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock smiled and John pulled out a notebook and pen and began writing down notes

_Nice hand writing._

Sherlock stored this in the back of his mind and throughout the lesson continued to make mental notes of the small man.

_Slight Limp._

_Reasonably good at biology._

_Finds the idiot jokes of one Anderson funny._

These were just a few of the things Sherlock noticed about John and as he was figuring one important fact out about John the bell rang and next period began "What do you have Mr Holmes?" John asked the tall man with dark curls complimenting his chiselled face with sharp cheekbones and piercing blue eyes which John felt were staring into his soul. "Please, call me Sherlock" Sherlock smiled "Okay. Sherlock" John said, a slight smiled appearing on his face, "I have Maths then English and then a free period" Sherlock said as the 2 men walked out the class "I have Maths with Ms Westland" John said "Your in my class" Sherlock said and John smiled "and Modern Languages then I also have a free period" John said as Sherlock led him to Maths "at the end of your Modern Languages class I'll come and find you then show you where our Dorm is" Sherlock said "Okay" John smiled as they walked into Maths, Sherlock going first "My Holmes your late!" Ms Westland roared "I have a new student with me. His names John Watson" Sherlock said taking a step to the side to reveal John "Oh hello John. My Names Ms Westland" Ms Westland said acting all nice "hi" John said "would you like to sit beside Sherlock? Would that make you more comfortable?" Ms Westland asked "Um... Yes please" John said and Sherlock led him to their desk by the window. Once Maths had finished Sherlock took his only friend to his Languages class "meet me here at the end of this period" Sherlock said "Okay Sherlock. Thanks for everything" John smiled and Sherlock felt a rush of happiness go through him. This felt strange to Sherlock but he liked the sensation. Sherlock left without another word and didn't pay attention to anything the teacher said in English and when the lesson finished Sherlock rushed to the languages section and slowed down before he went round the corner so he didn't look so eager. He notice John stood looking around and when John spotted him he made his way over "Come on then Watson. I'll show you our dorm room" Sherlock said "Okay Holmes" John said and Sherlock chuckled. When Sherlock reached their dorm room he opened to door to reveal a spotless room "you're lucky. My brother cleaned up for me yesterday" Sherlock said and John giggled "Your beds over there" Sherlock said pointing to the bed further from the door "Okay" John said and looked at his bags which were neatly sat at the foot of his bed. Sherlock and John sat in the school gardens under the large oak tree and got to know each other better through their free period.

* * *

(**Sherlock. ** _John_)

_How old are you?_

**17, and you?**

_17. whats your favourite thing to do in your free time?_

**Read science books and do experiments. Yours?**

_Listen to music, go to the cinema, stuff like that._

**I've never been to the cinema.**

_WHAT?!_

**I said...**

_I know what you said! How can you have not been to the cinema?_

**No Time.**

_No time? You're not normal Mr Holmes!_

**I am perfectly normal!**

_Okay. Next question. What was the nicest thing your mum ever said to you?_

**Mycroft is a perfect son, why can't you be more like him.**

_I said the nicest._

**That was the nicest.**

_Really?!_

**I don't want to talk about it.**

* * *

Sherlock got to his feet and walked away from the shocked John who sat staring at the tall dark haired man for a moment then got up and ran after him "Sherlock..." John panted "leave it John" Sherlock said and laid on his bed "Sherlock I'm sorry" John said while gasping for breath "For what?" Sherlock asked blankly "Your mum. I'm so sorry. I didn't know!" John said "It's fine John. Mycroft was always the favourite" Sherlock said "Mycroft, your brother?" John asked "Of course" Sherlock said "older? Younger?" John asked "Older. He acts younger though" Sherlock said and John sat on the edge of Sherlock's bed and rubbed his leg "whats wrong?" Sherlock asked and sat beside John "oh I was just born with bad legs. That running is the only exercise I've had for a few days which isn't good" John said "Oh" Sherlock said and placed a hand on Johns leg and John looked at Sherlock and they both suddenly pushed forward and began passionately kissing and frantically pulling each other's clothes off. Once they were both naked Sherlock reached into his draw and pulled out a condom and slipped in onto his hard cock "ready?" he asked john "Sherlock please!" John cried "what?" Sherlock asked confused "FUCK ME!" John yelled and Sherlock pushed his lips onto John to make him shut up and Sherlock pushed against John's tight hole and gently slipped it in and he didn't move until John gave him conformation to continued to Sherlock began to slowly move in and out until the pain was gone and replaced by pleasure and Sherlock placed his hands either side of Johns head and began fucking his friend, lover, boyfriend, fuck buddy, whatever you wanna call John, hard! After a while Sherlock was sat leaning his back on the wall as John held his shoulders tightly while he bobbed up and down "Sherlock! Sherlock I'm gonna cum" John panted "So am I. Lets cum together" Sherlock moaned and flipped them so John was once again on his back and he grabbed Johns dick and began pumping with his thrusts until John was spilling all over Sherlock's hand and his own stomach and feeling John clench around his cock Sherlock couldn't hold it any longer and he came inside his lover before pulling out and laying beside John who was panting "friends?" Sherlock asked "no" John said and Sherlock's heart broke "You're not my friend anymore. Your my boyfriend" John said and kissed Sherlock softly and they laid hugging.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. Might do another part. If good reviews.**

_**TeapotsAreAwsome x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 for you._**

**_Hope You Enjoy :)_**

* * *

The next day was a little awkward because John's arse ached quite badly and Sherlock's mind was still muffled but luckily no one noticed... That was except the elder Holmes brother, Mycroft, who pointed out that John was walking like he had a stick up his arse and that Sherlock spelt his name as _"Serlock"._

"If you tell anyone Mycroft I'll rip your head off your body" Sherlock hissed "Really Sherlock? A threat? To me?" Mycroft asked unimpressed about his little brothers behaviour "Yes, Mycroft. That was a threat" Sherlock said "Boys. That's enough" John said and received a glare from both of the Holmes boys and John took a step back "Ignore Mycroft, John. It's our lives" Sherlock said and put his arm around John's waist causing John to blush "anyway I better get to history" John said and pecked Sherlock's cheek "nice to meet you Mycroft" John said and shook Mycroft's hand before rushing to History and leaving the Holmes brother's to talk, well argue, in their free period.

* * *

John slowly made his way to his and Sherlock's dorm with his new friend Gregory Lestrade and when they arrived at John's dorm Mycroft Holmes was sat on Sherlock's bed "Hello Mycroft" John said "John" Mycroft nodded "This is Greg. Greg, this is Mycroft Holmes" John said "We've met John" Greg smiled "oh. Mycroft where's Sherlock?" John asked "um... John we need to talk. Greg can stay as he already knows" Mycroft said and John looked at both men "What is it?" he asked "Where's Sherlock?" He asked "John. Sherlock's... unhappy" Greg said "what do you mean unhappy?" John asked "Well. Mummy Holmes never paid any attention in Sherlock. Only me" Mycroft said and John nodded "I know" he said "But also he was bullied in Primary and High school and he is now being bullied here" Mycroft said "By Anderson" Greg said "Okay but where is Sherlock?!" John asked worriedly "That's just it. I don't know. He disappeared about an hour ago" Mycroft said and John ran out of his room and down the corridor to the science rooms and he looked in all 12 with no sign of Sherlock and he tried to call Sherlock but it just went to answer phone "Sherlock please call me back, I'm worried about you" John said and hung up "where else would he be John?" Mycroft asked "outside. By the big oak tree or in the woods" John said "let's go" Greg said and they all ran out and to the oak tree "To the woods!" John said and all 3 boys ran towards the woodland area "split up or stay together?" Greg asked "stay together" Mycroft said "you 2 go together. I'm going on my own" John said and ran away "Sherlock?" he called as he ran "Sherlock?" he called again and stopped and ran his hands through his hair _"John"_ came a voice and John looked around frantically _"John!"_ the voice came again and he began running again "Sherlock?" he called "I'm here John" he heard Sherlock say and he turned to his left to see Sherlock sat on a log "Sherlock!" John said and ran to him and flung his arms around Sherlock's neck "Why are you crying?" Sherlock asked "I was so scared! I thought something had happened to you! Or that you had left me" John cried and Sherlock wiped his cheeks then kissed him "I would never leave you John Watson. I love you" Sherlock said and John's mouth dropped "I said I loved you John. It's polite to say it back." Sherlock said and John smiled "I love you too Sherlock. I love you so much" John said and kissed his boyfriend.

John and Sherlock walked hand in hand to the opening of the woods to see Mycroft and Greg stood talking and Greg was comforting Mycroft "Sherlock!" Mycroft said and hugged his little brother "are you alright?" Greg asked "I'm fine" Sherlock said and Greg smiled "Shall we?" John asked motioning to the school "yes" Sherlock said and held John's hand as all 4 boys went back to Sherlock and John's dorm.

* * *

**_Not The Best But oh well._**

**_Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter._**

**_TeapotsAreAwsome xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story has turned out a lot different than what I planned XD**

* * *

Sherlock flopped down onto his bed and John sat between his legs while Gregory and Mycroft sat on John's bed "so..." John said "how are you both?" Mycroft asked "What do you care?" Sherlock asked "Sherlock stop it!" John said and Sherlock moaned "We're fine thank you Mycroft" John smiled "how about you Gregory?" Mycroft asked and looked at the boy beside him "Please call me Greg. I'm well thank you" Greg said "Mycroft?" all 3 boys asked and Mycroft smiled "I'm very well thank you" he said "well isn't this an amazing conversation" Sherlock said and wrapped his arms protectively around John and kissed his neck from behind "Sherlock" John giggled and Greg and Mycroft shared a looked which said _'they're gonna do it right in front of us' _ and they both laughed which caused John and Sherlock to look at them "don't worry" Greg said but Sherlock's blue eyes stayed locked onto the elder Holmes and the scruffy boy beside him "well then we'll leave you 2 to have your fun" Greg said "I'm not leaving" Mycroft said and Greg bent down to his ear "Look at the bulge in John's pants. We better leave" he whispered and Mycroft's eyes looked at John's crotch "okay. I must go and see mummy anyway" Mycroft said and both Greg and Mycroft left "I bet they'll be together sometime in the next 10 years" Sherlock said "really?" John asked "yes" Sherlock said "£50?" John smirked "you're on" Sherlock said and shook John's hand "now Sherlock you might need to help me out" John said and Sherlock looked at John's crotch and smiled and pulled John up and forced him against the wall and kissed him violently and Sherlock dropped to his knees and slowly unbuckled Johns trousers and pulled them down unbearably slowly "Sherlock" John moaned and Sherlock yanked John's boxers down and admired John's cock which was leaking pre-come from the slit "I'm gonna make you cum straight down my throat John Watson" Sherlock said and licked the slit causing john to gasp and Sherlock slowly took John's cock into his mouth and put his hand around the bottom and thrust as he gave John the best damn blow job he'd ever had "So close Sherlock" John gasped "yes John. Come down my throat!" Sherlock said and licked strips up Johns shaft and took it into his mouth one more time "Sherlock!" John yelled as he came down Sherlock's throat and Sherlock hummed and licked all the come from John's cock before standing up and kissing his boyfriend.

* * *

About 7 years later Sherlock and John were still together and living together at 221B Baker Street and their bet only had 3 years or Sherlock would lose. Both men walked into Scotland Yard to tell Lestrade (Greg) some information on the murder in central London and when they walked into Lestrade's office they froze. There was Mycroft Holmes lent over Gregory Lestrade's desk while Greg penetrated his arse "I WIN!" Sherlock cheered causing Mycroft and Greg to panic "get out!" Mycroft yelled "you wanker's. Doing it where you know I could see!" Sherlock said "It's a free country" Mycroft said and moaned when Greg moved causing his cock to slid out slightly "lets go Sherlock. They're busy" John said and pulled his boyfriend out of the office.

* * *

**Sorry this is quite short. Have been very busy lately xxxx**

**Hope You Enjoyed xoxo**

**{TeapotsAreAwsome}**


End file.
